EL JUEZ RYUGA
by ELYKA TATEGAMI
Summary: han pasado muchos años. Metal City no es la misma, y el Juez Ryuga tratará de inpartir justicia en esa ciudad rebelde y de llevar la ley a los sin ley. Pero...tambien descubrirá una gran verdad dolorosa...sobre su pasado que cambiará su presente. ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de barios personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: esto puede que sea raro.**

**Tsubasa: saliendo de ti, cualquier cosa.**

**Yo: -...-**

**Kyoya: creo que se ofendió.**

**Ryuga: Tsubasa, deberías aprender a cerrar la boca.**

**Yo: ya fue, continuemos, Hyo, me haces el honor.**

**Hyoma: claro, beyblade no le pertenece a Ely, tampoco los personajes, solo los OC.**

**Reiji: ADVERTENCIA! ESTO PUEDE SER MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYY LARGO!.**

**Yo: no hagas que saque lo peor de mí.**

**Kyoya: no la hagas enojar, yo lo viví y no es agradable.**

**Yo: ¡DISFRUTENLO!.**

**EL JUEZ RYUGA.**

Era el año 2065, las calles de Metalcity ya no eran las mismas. El avance de la tecnología había aumentado mucho y la ley también. Lo que se conocía como los policías, ya no existe, ahora se llaman jueces, rígidamente entrenados para inpartir justicia y llevar la ley a las obscuras calles de la ciudad. Todos los jueces seguían la ley, pero ninguno mejor que uno de entre ellos, al que todos conocían en la academia, era el mejor, el más fuerte, el más astuto, él era el único que seguía la ley como ninguno. Él era el juez con el que ningún ciudadano, que allá mal cumplido la ley o cometido algún delito, definitivamente, no quería toparse. El jamás pedía disculpas, ni tampoco las aceptaba, no perdonaba un solo crimen sea menor o mayor, te jusgaba de todo modos, nadie debía romper la ley, porque él era la ley.

Uniformados, solo por eso los reconocían, ni su rostro, ni sus ojos se veían, tal vez solo su nombre sabían, estaban cubiertos por un casco negro y rojo, su rostro era cubierto por un cristal acrílico polarizado, cubría sus rostros, pero su boca y menton no. Sus uniformes eran de semblante que simbolizaba justicia.

Consiste en: una camiseta azul mangas cortas de tela elástica, una camisa de tela gruesa y resistente, con un cierre al costado, a su izquierda portaban el escudo de justicia. En los hombros tenía, solo el juez superior, en nuestro caso el que era la ley, portaba unas jinetas de forma de agila dorada, los demás, portaban jinetas más simples**(como las que usan los comandante).** Los pantalones de tela elástica color azul, cinturones de bronce adornados con sus armas, por supuesto, ningún juez salía de la academia sino con su "justiciera", era un arma que solo los jueces podian tocar, portaba el ADN del juez, era como una pistola solo que un poco más grande, potente y avanzada. Portaban unas botas hasta las rodillas, muy resistentes, para cualquier tipo de misión.

Todos los jueces conocían al juez, el que era la ley, él era el más querído por el Juez Jefe de Justicia Ryo Hagane, era el jefe de todos los jueces, y había nombrado al juez(la ley) juez superior, este juez se llama Ryuga, ya que sabía que era el que más honraba la ley.

Por las calles de Metalcity, se encontraba el juez Ryuga, caminando al lado de su compañera, la juez Tategami Elyka. En una esquina se encontraban unos jóvenes, fumando contenido ilegal, el juez Ryuga, al verles se acercó de inmediato a ellos.

-Quedan detenidos-dijo parándose frente a ellos.

-Y ahora. ¿Cuál es el problema, juez?-pregunto, uno de los jóvenes que tenía el cabello verdes, ojos azules y tenía puesta una gabardina verde.

-Según el código 11 de la ley del civil, es ilegal fumar y/o consumir drogas, la condena mínima es d años. ¿Cómo se declara, ciudadano?-pregunto, quitándole el sigarro, arrojándola al suelo y pisándolo.

-¡Oye!-se quejó.

-Su nombre, ciudadano-ordeno la juez Tategami.

-Kyoya-dijo.

-¿Cómo se declara?-reitero la pregunta.

-Inocente-dijo, cortante.

-Sabía que diría eso-dijo firme y seguro.

En ese momento, de la nada, vinieron otros jueces-Llévenlos al penal de Spam(1), quedan condenados a 4 años, se cierra la sesión-dijo por ultimo.

-Ese era mi hermano-dijo la juez Tategami algo apenada.

-Quédese tranquila, juez Tategami, usted no fue la que jusgó a su propia sangre, yo lo hice por usted.

-Genial-dijo con sarcasmo, siguiéndolo, ya que había empezado a caminar.

Así se dirigieron a la academia, que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar el jefe juez de justicia Ryo, lo estaba esperando.

-Señor-dijo parándose firme frente a el jefe juz de justicia.

-Descansa, Ryuga-le dijo, entonces Ryuga se quitó el casco-Te daré una misión-dijo.

-¿Cuál es? señor-pregunto.

-Debo pedirte, si me haces el honor de ser el nuevo maestro de los cadetes-dijo.

-Sería un honor mara mí, señor. ¿Tiro al blanco? ¿Manejo de armas?-pregunto, pensando que de eso se trataba.

-Épica-respondio.

Ya en la sala, donde se encontraban los cadetes, había una mesa larga que tenía armas de distintas formas sobre ella, en una esquina se encontraba un muñeco de tiro al blanco, en frente de la mesa se encontraba el juez Ryuga, y en frente de él, del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban los cadete.

-Esta, cadetes, es una Magnus-dijo, apuntando al muñeco y disparándole, dando perfectamente en el blanco sin siquiera dejar de mirar a los cadetes-Suya, cuando se gradúen-dijo devolviéndola a la mesa.

-Ésta, es una Drasthon-dijo, haciendo lo mismo de antes-Sueya, si es que se gradúan-dijo devolviéndola a la mesa.

Así hiso con todas la armas, hasta que llego a la Justiciera.

-Esta, cadetes, es la Justiciera-dijo, hiso lo mismo, pero no la devolvió a la mesa, se la quedo un rato en la mano-Aun ustedes no pueden tocarla, cadetes, porque si la tocan...les volara el brazo, ya que aún no son jueces, solo los jueces pueden tocarla, ahora es ovio que...suya cuando se gradúen-dijo, ahora si devolviéndola a la mesa.

-Conque era cierto el rumor ¿eh?-dijo uno de los cadetes, de pelo morado.

-Nombre, cadete-ordeno.

-Hyoma, señor-contesto.

-Señor. ¿Por qué es necesario graduarnos para tocar una aparte de que nos vuele el brazo?-pregunto ingenuo, un cadete de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel.

-Porque la Justiciera, porta el ADN de el juez que es su dueño, por eso si no es juez, la Justiciera activa un mecanismo y se queda sin brazo-dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del cadete.

-Este, cadetes, es un Haza by-3.045, único y exlusivo para misiones de los jueces, puede elevarse a 300 pies y alcanza una velocidad de 380km por hora-dijo mostrando algo parecido a un cuatriciclo volador.

Dio una orden y unos asistentes se acercaron y lo encendieron, este se elevó y prendió la pantalla que tenía entr el manubrio.

-Fallando, fallando, fallando-decía el veiculo, en ese momento echo humo y bajo de golpe.

-Suyo, si logran que funcione...-dijo con hironia**(como sea que se escriba)**mirando cómo se reían los cadetes.

En ese momento, la juez Tategami por la sala y se quedó la case.

-Pero, eso no es inportante, cadetes, las armas, ni nada de lo que lleven les servirá cuando salgan de esta academia. Cuando salgan de esta academia y vallan por las obscuras calles de esa ciudad, solo para llevar la ley y la justicia, estarán solos. La amarga soledad será la única compañera que tendrán, esa será toda su vida, repartir la ley. Pueden irse, cadetes-dijo con la mirada perdida.

Los cadetes se retiraron, la juez Tategami entro a la sala.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos-dijo sin mirar siquera que había entrado.

-Y yo pude escuhar tu clase-dijo acercándo, se puso frente a él y se cruzó de brazos-¿Era necesario decirles eso?-dijo.

-Lo único que hice fue decirles la verdad-dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

-Ryuga, Ryuga, espera-dijo siguiéndolo.

Él se fue hacia los loquers**(esos vendían a ser casilleros)**.

-¿Verdad? les dijiste tu verdad, nada más-dijo-Tu sabes que ser juez no es estar solo toda tu vida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca tuviste amigos?-pregunto algo enojada.

-Sí, tuve uno-dijo sacando algo de su loquer.

-¿Y qué le paso?-pregunto curiosa.

-Lo jusge-dijo y se fue.

-_¿Jusgo a su amigo?_-pensó algo atónita.

**Bueno, no fue tan largo como exajero Reiji, espero les guste.**

**ADIOS!.**


	2. El comienzo

**Este capitulo explica mejor lo que paso y el por qué cambió todo.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**EL JUEZ RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 2º**

**EL COMIENZO.**

En principios del año 2045 el mundo cambio...El clima. Las naciones. Todo sufrió una convulsión. El mundo se convirtió en un arrasado y ponzoñoso desierto, conocido como "la tierra maldita".

millones de personas vivían en mega ciudades donde salvajes bandas callejeras provocaron tal violencia que el sistema judicial fue incapaz de controlarla.

La ley que conocíamos se desmoronó.

Pero de la decadencia surgió un nuevo orden. Una sociedad gobernada por una fuerza de elite...una fuerza con poder para dispersar tanto la justicia; como el castigo...Eran ala vez policía, jurado y verdugo...

Eran...los jueces.

Parado fuera de la prisión de Spam; en la tierra maldita, se encontraba un juez. Una nave se acercó y entro por uno de los agujeros del muro, que eran entradas a aquellas naves que llevaban a los presos

La nave ingreso a la prisión y allí dentro de ese túnel transbordador se encontraban más jueces. Las puertas de la nave se abrieron hacia arriba y salieron los presos esposados en custodias de los jueces.

.-_Presos provenientes de la prisión de Spam. Preparados para desembargar-_dijo la voz de una juez en cabina de control.

Uno de ellos se encontraba mirando para todos lados. Uno de los jueces lo empujó y siguió caminando. Llegó a una fila de presos y en una puerta otro juez. Cuando fue su turno, el juez dijo:

-Masamune Kadoya-el juez se dio la vuelta, colocó un código a la puerta y esta se abrió-Cumplida condena de seis meces en prisión de Spam. Bienvenido ciudadano. Le han asignado una vivienda en bloque A refugio celestial. Muévete-leyó y luego metió adentro al chico.

Así hizo con los siguientes.

-_Abriendo puerta tres-_dijo la voz de la cabina cuando entro este.

Allí había barios jueces y presos caminando y había barias puertas**(parecía una nave espacial. No sé como explicarlo)**

Finalmente camino unos momentos. Se abrió una gran puerta y allí estaba la gran mega ciudad de metal city.

-De nuevo mi casa-dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Subió a un autobús volador y se fue de allí.**(mejor imaginen el futuro y bueno)**

-¡Allí está es el refujio celestial!-dijo alegre viendo picsinas y niños dento de ella, casas lujosas de cristal y mucho más.

Era escoltado por un juez y:

-Te equibocas, amigo-dijo.

-_Nos acercamos al bloque amarillo. 700pies. 300pies-_indicaba una voz de control.

Masamune hizo adiós con su mano y se acomodo en el asiento.

-_Tengan precaucion en este sector. Se han declarado algunos disturvios-_dijo la misma voz.

Entonces cuando tocó tierra. Todos estaban arrojandose botellas, peleando, en otras palabras se armo un revuelo. Todos estaban destrozando todo. Vehiculos, departamentos, personas. Algunos andaban con fuego y ensendian todo lo que sel cruzaba.

-¡SI ACABAMOS CON ELLOS!-gritó triunfante uno de los bandalos.

Masamune bajó ssorprendido, pero luego dijo:

-Es mejor que la carcel-encogió sus hombros y comenzó a caminar sin problema.

**Bueno no espero que les guste, no tenía tanta inspiración. Pero bueno...es lo que hay.**

**Adiós.**


	3. La guerra de bloques

**Yo: Hoy Masamune tal vez tenga más participación.**

**Masamune: Gracias. No me aplaudan.**

***todos con una gran gota estilo anime***

**Ryuga: Yo soy el principal.**

**Yo: Y no me olvido de eso cariño*sarcasmo***

**Ryuga: Jaja.*sarcasmo***

**COMENCEMOS!**

**EL JUEZ RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 3º**

**LA GUERRA DE BLOQUES.**

-_Consuman comida sana, para una vida sana y feliz. Sean amables los unos con los ortos; consuman comida reciclable, consuman comida reciclable; es buena para el medio ambiente y, no les hará ningún daño-_decía un androide capsula.

En la primera puerta de el apartamento del bloque A, Masamune deslizó la tarjeta para poder entrar. Abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza y, de inmediato tenía unas cuantas armas apuntándole.

Un tipo lo tomo de los pelos y lo entró, apuntándole en la cara.

-¡He! Mira lo que he encontrado-anunció-un chiflado-dijo riendo.

Entonces el que parecía ser su líder se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, tomándolo de la ropa con una mano.

-Emmm...

-¿Eres un espía de los jueces?

-¡Yo! ¡Un espía! jeje-decía nervioso-esté tipo tiene gracia jaja. No, no, no, yo vivo aquí...amm..bueno voy a vivir aquí, si, vivo...jeje... Pero si quieres me voy a un hotel-dijo soltándose y dando la vuelta.

Otro tipo lo agarró-Ni hablar chico. No has visto lo que pasa. Hay una guerra entre bloques.

Mientras abajo había una guerra entre bloques.

Se disparaban, quemaban y causaban alboroto. Gritaban, mataban**(imaginen una ciudad todos contra todos)**

-Es la guerra...-dijo el líder del bloque A.

-¡La guerra entre bloques!-dijeron todos al unisonó, menos Masamune que hacía un esfuerzo por no mojar sus pantalones.

Todos comenzaron a disparar al bloque de enfrene. Masamune cubrió sus oídos para no quedar sordo.

En eso los jueces iban llegando en sus grandes motos voladoras.

-Parece un simulacro de la academia, incluso hay fuego cruzado-dijo un cadete que estaba al lado de la juez Tategami quien habían llegado-. Iré delante. Sígueme-indicó el cadete.

-No es un simulacro, novato-replicó agarrándolo para que no se vaya-. Quédate aquí hasta que nos envíen refuerzos-Juez Tategami en posición. Estamos en el refugio celestial. Nos están disparando desde la última planta necesitamos refuerzos.

Se escucho en el dispositivo de "la ley". Apretó el acelerador de impulso y salió en marcha.

Al llegar, se bajó y se quedó parado entre los dos bloques.

-Madre mía...-se sorprendió el cadete-si se queda allí le van a acribillar.

-Sabe lo que hace-dijo sonriendo la juez Tategami.

Del casco de del juez salí un pequeño micrófono.

-YO SOY LA LEY. ARROJEN LAS ARMAS. LOS REBELDES TIENEN QUE SER DETENIDOS. ESTE ES MI ÚLTIMO AVISO.

Uno de los del bloque A miró con binoculares quién era el que hablaba.

-¡Es el juez Ryuga!-se alarmó.

-¡De lo único que debes tener miedo es de mi, imbécil!-dijo su líder.

-Te...tengo una idea-dijo Masamune-puedo bajar corriendo y rendirme. Eso le desconcertaría.

Entonces el líder amartillo su arma.

-Mala idea-dijo Masamune haciéndose a un lado.

-¡OYE, RYUGA. VEN POR NOSOTROS!-desafió aquel tipo y abrió fuego contra él.

-Sabía que harían eso...-dijo Ryuga.

-Juez Ryuga, cúbrase en un lugar -dijo el cadete.

-Están disparando con proyectiles blindados de veinte milímetros a trecientos metros, y su alcance efectivo es de 200 metros. Están a salvo-dijo caminado hacia ellos-¿Por qué sigues escondida, juez Tategami?-preguntó mirando que estaban detrás de sus vehículos.

-Estoy esperando refuerzos-replicó.

-Ya llegué-respondió-Vamos, muévanse. Pónganse en fila india. Así cubriremos mejor-dijo caminado siendo seguido por los dos-iré delante, tú detrás de los dos-dijo al cadete-Granada-dijo activando su voz en la justiciera.

-_Granada-_repitió cargando la petición de este.

Apuntó con ella a la entrada del bloque y disparó.

-Buen disparo, señor-alegró el cadete.

-Los espero en la planta cuarenta-les dijo.

Mientras cuarenta plantas más arriba: Masamune vio un androide capsula.

-_Sean amables los unos con los otros-_a este se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Oigan. Tregua!-pidió el líder del bloque a los demás bloques y se unieron para ya saben.

-¡Vamos. Démosle una lección!-dijo el líder del otro bloque.

Así todos contra los jueces empezaron a disparar.

El juez Ryuga dio una patada a la puerta y comenzó a dispararles a todos en el bloque A. Los mato.

La juez Tategami y el cadete, entraron apuntando, pero la diversión había acabado ya.

-Está habitación ya esta controla-dijo Ryuga.

-Las demás son mías-dijo el cadete emocionado.

-¡NO!-grito Ryuga-¡Espera novato!

-¡Quedan detenidos!-grito abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Pero le acribillaron con un sólo misil.

Fue a parar a fuera de la habitación siendo a contra la pared por el impacto.

-¡NO!-gritó la juez.

El juez Ryuga no dijo nada.

-¡MUERAN JUECES, MUERAN!-gritó su líder.

-¡Quedan detenidos!-advirtió Ryuga-. Tiren las armas y dispónganse a ser juzgados-dijo en la orilla de la puerta a un lado.

-Juzga esto, reparte leyes-dijo uno desafiante, tomando la justiciera.

-¡Cuidado te volará el brazo!-dijo el líder.

Entonces le voló el brazo y parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Maldición. Lo ha matado!-se alteró otro.

-Dispositivo de fuego rápido-dijo Ryuga.

-_Fuego rápido._

Se arrimó a la puerta y disparó a barios, matándolos. Se volvió a cubrir a un lado de la puerta.

-Perforante.

-_Perforante._

A uno que estaba con un misil lo atravesó y volvió a cubrirse a un lado de la puerta.

Quedaban sólo tres.

-Doble disparo...

-_Doble disparo._

Así disparó a ambos que estaban disparándole. Quedó solo su líder y dijo acercándose. Éste de miedo soltó el arma.

-Por favor...-dijo el líder.

-Código penal de Metal city 2-13, 2 años. Código 10-3 Posesión ilegal de armas de asalto 5 años. Código 4-50 Resistirse a la detención 20 años.

Uno de los que estaba en el piso tomó un arma y le apuntó. La juez le disparó en la cabeza.

-Gracias, juez Tategami-agradeció Ryuga.-Y código 36-13 Matar a un juez...-dijo dándose vuelta.

-Déjame adivinar-dijo el tipo sacando un arma de atrás-Perpetua-dijo apunto de disparar.

-Muerte-dijo dando la vuelta rápido y volándole la cabeza-Caso cerrado...

-_La violencia a vuelto a estallar en Metal city. Los casos son serios. 140 muertos entre ellos niños y heridos más de 50 entre ellos niños-_decía un reportero.

La juez Tategami se encontraba viendo como se llevaban al cadete muerto. Se quitó el casco con enojo:

-Maldita sea...-dijo frustrada-Se supone que debía cuidar de él.

-No te culpes. El error lo cometió él no tú-dijo Ryuga.

-¡Podrías mostrar sentimientos de vez en cuando!-reprochó dándose vuelta.

-Sentimientos...la ley debería prohibirlos...-dijo yéndose.

-_Consuma comida reciclable, consuma comida reciclable-_decía un androide que pasaba por ahí.

-¡ALTO!-ordenó Ryuga.

Éste se detuvo.

-¡Le doy 5 segundos para entregarse!

-Solo es un serbidroide-dijo confundida-Ryuga-dijo viendo que este levantaba la justiciera para disparar.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1-dijo y se abrió la puerta del androide.

-No sabe cuanto me alegra verle-dijo Masamune y Ryuga lo saco a tirones de allí y lo azotó contra una pared.

-Código penal de Metal City 5-9-3-2. Apoderaje de un serbidroide. Son seis meses. Muestra tu identificación.

La juez le dio el casco a Masamune y le quito la identificación.

-Por favor deme un respiro, juez Ryuga. ¿Ryuga? Hay dios-dijo haciendo una mueca de susto.

-Masamune Kadoya. Informático, piloteo ilegal de un serbidroide, cajeros automáticos, un taxi robot-leyó la juez.

-Y hace menos de un día que ha salido de la cárcel; reincidente 5 años en Spam ¿Cómo te declaras?-preguntó Ryuga.

-¿Inocente?-preguntó.

-Sabía que diría eso-dijo acercándose a su rostro.

-¡Cinco años! Yo...yo..no tenía elección. Me hubieran matado allí-se alteró.

-Podrías haber saltado por la ventana.

-¡Cuarenta plantas! ¡Eso habría sido suicidio!-se altero más aún.

-Tal vez. Pero hubiera sido legal. Jueces-llamó-5 años en Spam.

-¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDE ENCERRARME POR INTENTAR SALVAR MI PELLEJO!-gritó-NO, NO, NO PODRA DORMIR ESTA NOCHE SI LO HACE. OÍGA JUEZ! NO PUEDE! REABRA EL CASO-pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Puede que diga la verdad, sabes...-dijo mirándolo-¿No has oído hablar de circunstancias atenuantes?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo he oído todo, Juez Tategami-dijo y se fue.

-Sabía que dirías eso-dijo en burla. Pero luego sonrió a aquel Juez orgulloso.

**Espero que les guate!**

**Adiós! : D**


	4. Un peligro

**Yo: Aquí...*interrumpida***

**Ryuga: ¿Qué es lo que estás asiendo?**

**Yo: Una continuación de ti fic, no me estoy chupando el dedo.**

**Ryuga: *con un libro de físico química en la mano* esto deberías actualizar.**

**Yo: Esa es fácil.**

**Ryuga: *con la carpeta de matemáticas en la mano* esta?**

**Yo: Tengo nueve.**

**Ryuga: Y la previa de matemáticas?**

**Yo: Tengo seis.**

**Ryuga: Mejor comencemos...**

**EL JUEZ RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 4º**

**UN PELIGLO.**

En la gran academia de jueces,un grupo de jueces superiores de cargos del concejo se reunieron en la gran sala de junta alrededor de una gran mesa redonda que mostraba sobre ella un holograma del mapa de Mega ciudad de Metal City.

-Compañeros jueces ¿Han olvidado las lecciones de Historia? No importa lo rápido que contengamos las guerras entre bloques, porque se están conviertiendo en una epidemia, una epidemia que debería ser erradicada inmediatamente. La única solución es imponer un código cebero-dijo el juez Doji, sucesor del juez de justicia.

-La situación empeora día a día. Se han producido setenta y seis disturbios en diesi seis sectores en tres meses-dijo el otro de los jueces, el juez Diver.

Juez Diver: Un hombre de edad, piel pálida de cabello gris y ojos negros. Usaba un traje gris de comandante como los otros jueces superiores, con sus medallas al costado de su pecho.

-La violencia criminal está aumentando un 15% cada trimestre. Si no potenciamos nuestros recursos...resultarán insuficientes en menos de tres años-dijo la juez superior Alessandra**(si, es la misma Alessandra de "los espejos venecianos").**

-Tres años, nuestros recursos son insuficientes AHORA-dijo con enojo el juez Marshal.

Juez Marshal: Un hombre de edad. Ojos verdes, cabello gris y piel pálida.

-Apreciados miembros del consejo. La ciudad está creciendo constantemente, eso provoca los disturbios. Sesenta y cinco millones de personas viven en un área diseñada para un máximo de veinte millones. Nos resulta proporcionar a todos: comida, ropa, agua...-habló el juez de justicia Ryo Hagane, pero antes de terminar con sus palabras fue interrumpido por su sucesor el juez Doji.

-Juez de justicia...La ciudad es un caos-dijo elevando el tono de voz- Para imponer el orden social hay que apretar las riendas. La encarcelación no a funcionado como esperábamos. Yo propongo que apliquemos la ejecución inclusive en los crímenes menores-dijo con aires superioridad.

El juez de justicia Ryo se quedó pensando y en silencio por un momento, pero decidió hablar luego de ver las palabras de Doji:

-Compañeros jueces...Yo era apenas un adolecente cuando me dieron mi placa...Cuando llegue el momento y deba retirarme, por favor, permítanme hacerlo pensando que seguimos representando la libertad, no la represión-suplicó este con las ultimas palabras dirigiendo una mirada de corrección a Doji, y recibiendo de él una mirada de desprecio que apenas se notaba.

*******En la prisión colonial de Spam*******

Un hombre entraba acompañado de dos jueces especialmente armados, vestidos de una armadura blanca.

Caminaban por un pasillo. El lugar parecía muy antiguo, todas las puertas tenían algo de oxido. Tenía unos cuantas celdas en la pate de arriba por los muros del costado. Había muchos presos y el lugar era un congelador humano. Había barias escaleras cruzadas, para subir a las celdas. Era algo moderno y antiguo a la vez (el que vio "penitenciaria del norte muerto 3 la masacre" me entiende)

Los guardias y el entraron a un pasillo más solo, al final de aquel pasillo había una gran puerta de acero blindado con una cerradura igual a las cajas fuertes de los bancos. Estaba bastante oxidada aquella puerta.

Los guardias colocaron un código en un panel de control que había cerca de la puerta, y esta se abrió.

-Esperen aquí-ordenó aquel hombre entrando.

Todo estaba oscuro, sólo había luz en un largo puente de hierro enrejado. Había unas armas de cañones laser en una esquinas y costados de aquel lugar. Al final del puente había una capsula donde había una cama. Cerca de ella había un tipo.

-No se mueva. Identifíquese-dijo la voz de control de los cañones laser.

-Ziggurat, alcaide-dijo

-Voz reconocida, gracias, alcaide-dijo desactivando las armas.

Entonces este avanzó sin problema.

-¿A qué has venido?-dijo misterioso el tipo dando estando de espalda-¿Tienes ganas de charlar?

-Será una charla muy breve. El deber me llama-dijo acercándose a lo que parecía un blindaje holograma.

-Oh...el deber. Alimentar a los paracitos que tienen aquí derrochando los fondos públicos-dijo con desprecio.

-Si-afirmó-Y tú eres el peor-dijo con tal desprecio.

-Yo no les cuesto nada-dijo dando la vuelta para mirarlo-Me dieron por muerto. Los dos somos prisioneros. Tu en tu despacho...y yo aislado aquí-dijo mirando a todos lados-Fue la gran recompensa de Ryo, teniendo en cuenta mis servicios-dijo lanzando una pequeña risa.

-Cuando empezaste a matar a personas inocentes...sobrepasaste los limites.

-La gente sólo es inocente hasta, que sin poder evitarlo, comete un delito-dijo acercándose-Como tú...Ser inocente o no depende de un pequeño paso...-dijo casi en susurro.

-Tu...ap...nuestro misterioso benefactor...te envía un paquete-dijo entregándole algo de hierro rectangular-Desactivar blindajes. Activar armas automáticas-dijo.

-Armas automáticas reactivadas, alcaide Ziggurat.

El tipo tomo su "paquete" y lo observó.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ziggurat.

-Un pequeño rompecabezas que contiene el sentido de la vida.

Deslizó su dedo sobre este objeto y se separó dejando ver dentro una placa de juez. La sacó y la observó.

Ziggurat solo se rió. El otro solo lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Dime, Ryuto, ¿qué daría sentido a tu vida?

Entonces tomó el objeto que tenía en sus manos y lo transformó en un arma.

-Tu muerte-dijo disparándole en la garganta.

-Ahh...ahhh...ac...acti..ar..ar...armas...-dijo sujetando su cuello y hablando con mucha dificultad.

Ryuto lo miraba con aires de grandeza.

-Voz no reconocida. Cañones laser apuntando. No se mueva-dijo la voz de control y lo cañones apuntaron a Ziggurat, dispararon y cayó muerto.

Ryuto lanzó una carcajada de maldad. Una alarma sonó y los guardias entraron rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. Ryuto se había escondido, tomó por sorpresa a uno y lo lanzó hacia el vacío debajo del puente. Al otro le disparó sin piedad.

**Algo es algo. Mejor me voy a dormir.**

**Adió.**


	5. ¡YO SOY LA LEY!

**Yo: Parece que les gustó. Celebro ese.**

**Ryuga: Pero también les gusté YO.**

**Yo: *una gotita detrás de su cabeza* Eso no importa, Ryuga! Lo importante es que les guste el tema.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**EL JUEZ RYUGA.**

**CAPITULO 5º**

**¡YO SOY LA LEY!**

-La descarga ha sido realizada-dijo una voz de controlo.

-Contabilicen el número de cadáveres-dijo un juez.

-Sí, señor-respondieron otros.

-Salgamos de aquí-ordenó.

Los jueces se fueron de una especie de lugar en la prisión colonial de Spam donde llevaban la basura.

Un hombre de traje naranja, un conserje al parecer, estaba acomodando una bolsas de residuos. Detrás de él se alzó una bolsa negra y le disparó por la espalda, a traición, quien estaba dentro de la bolsa salió de allí sin problema y abandonó la prisión.

******En la mega ciudad de Metal City******

Caminado por entre los miles de habitantes se encontraba un asesino. Este miró hacia varios lugares hasta que su mirada cayó en un local en una esquina y tenia un cartel: "Basar de armas antiguas" leyó.

Se dirigió hacia el local. Tenía un cartel que decía: "cerrado" no le importó y entró de todos modos.

Había muchísimas cosas, armas, maquinas, todo tipos de cosas, la mayoría estaba oxidada. Al fondo en un mostrados se encontraba un tipo con unas antiparras en la cabeza y un habano en la boca.

-Está cerrado-dijo viendo al tipo que había entrado.

-Tiene un paquete para mi. El nombre clave es: "Pegaso"-dijo acercándose al mostrador.

-Espere un momento-dijo el tipo tomando unas llaves y yendo hacia la parte de atrás. El otro lo siguió.

-Bonito local-dijo mirando con desagrado el lugar.

-Si-dijo abriendo una reja y observando el lugar-casi todas son antigüedades.

-Que extraño. Creí que habían destruido a eso guerreros ABC tras la última guerra-dijo apuntando a un robot enorme de unos cuatro metros color marrón, era algo bastante antiguo. Su cabeza y cuerpo parecía tipo esqueleto, pero tenía un gran torso como una armadura y era muy completo. No era un robot flaco. Era bastante ancho y pesado de hierro.

-¡Ah! si, aún quedan algunos, pero ninguno de ellos funciona, como mi esposa-dijo riendo-este debe tener unos cincuenta o sesenta años-dijo abriendo la reja-en fin. Esto es lo suyo-dijo destapando un maletín con el símbolo de la academia.

El tipo entro y vio el maletín. Colocó un chip y el maletín se abrió. Había un par de armas, una placa, efectos personales, una esposas y también estaba la justiciera.

Quiso tomarla, pero...

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡No la toque, le volará el brazo!-dijo alarmado.

-Ah, a ver-dijo tomando rápidamente el arma y apuntando al hombre-Valla...¿qué le parece? Debo de ser un juez-dijo disparándole y volándole los sesos.

Se acercó al robot y le puso las manos en la sien. La parte de arriba de la cabeza de este se deslizó dejando ver un par de cables. Se los ajustó y se cerró la cabeza del robot. El enorme semejante encendió sus ojos rojos y movió las manos cerrando sus puños de hierro.

El otro lanzó una risa-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo riendo y retrocediendo un poco, tomó el habano del hombre que estaba muerto en el suelo y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Estatus-dijo el robot.

-Guarda espaladas-dijo acercándose y colocando las manos en las piernas del robot. Estaban a centímetros de sus rostros (yo ni loca)

-Comandante-dijo encuestándolo.

-Ryuto-dijo haciendo una sonrisa.

-Misión.

-¿Misión? jajaja Vamos a la guerra...-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Guerra...-dijo parándose el robot.

-Jajajajajajaja-lanzó una risa malvada.

********En otra parte de la ciudad********

-Las denuncias que he investigado han confirmado lo que ya sospechaba-dijo un hombre a su esposa sentándose en una sofá-En cáncer de la corrupción está arraigado en la cúpula del consejo.

-¿Pretendes decir eso por televisión?-preguntó su esposa que al parecer él era un reportero.

-Es la verdad...

-Zeo, estás loco-dijo su esposa (ya sé Zeo no es un hombre, pero este es mi fic y así se queda)

-Soy un reportero.

-No permitirán que esto salga a la luz, Zeo. Una cosa así acabaría con el consejo.

-Será lo mejor...Lo que falla es el mismo sistema. No solo el...-fue interrumpido, pues, alguien tumbó la puerta, al parecer era un juez- ¡RYUGA, NO!-gritó antes de ser acribillado él y su esposa.

Fue captado por las cámaras de seguridad.

******En las calles de Metal City******

-Soy la juez Tategami, estoy frente a la funeraria del bloque Clizel. Tal vez necesite ayuda-dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a un auto deslizador rojo con alerones traseros. Estaba chocando con autos de enfrente y de atrás. Parecía que quería salir.

-Wow, esto es genial. Si!-decía el conductor.

-Baje del coche, por favor-pidió la juez abriendo la puerta hacia arriba.

-Me parece que no sabe quién soy-dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar.

-Baje del coche-ordenó tomándolo de la camisa y sacándolo a la fuerza-Identifíquese-ordenó.

El chico sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-¡¿No me ha oído?! ¡Identifíquese!-ordenó enojada.

Entonces le dio una tarjeta. Ella la layó:

-Señorito, Tsubasa Otori-dijo con fastidio-Su permiso ha sido retirado. Tiene tres cargos por conducir embriagado-dijo.

-Escuche un momento. Le sugiero que se valla de aquí y que no me moleste. Tengo amigos muy poderosos...-no terminó su altanería pues alguien estaba detrás de él.

-¿Algún problema, Tategami?-preguntó el juez Ryuga, al verlo el tipo se quedó helado.

-En absoluto, Ryuga, puedo solucionarlo sola. Permiso retirado, por conducir borracho-dijo mostrando la identificación.

-Baaa...esto empieza a aburrirme, vale, díganme, ¿cuánto es? ¿de cuánto es la multa?-preguntó sacando su billetera-Venga, ¿cuánto me va a costar? Ponga un precio.

-Juez, llame a control y pide un furgón-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No me lo puedo creer. Van a pedir una grúa!-se alarmó.

-La grúa es para la primera falta, y es la cuarta vez que viola la ley, también contando su falta de higiene, ¿cómo se declara?-preguntó yendo al otro lado de la calle siendo seguido por los dos.

-Emm...inocente-dijo desconcertado.

-Sabía que diría eso-dijo acercándose al rostro del joven.

-Un segundo ¿Qué va a hacer?-dijo viendo que sacaba la justiciera apuntaba al auto.

-Granada-dijo.

-_Granada-_respondió el dispositivo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-grito viendo como el auto era reducido a pedazos envueltos en fuego.

-Era muy bonito-dijo el juez Ryuga.

-Que sutil-dijo viendo admirada la juez Tategami.

-Si-respondió.

-Juez Ryuga-dijeron unos jueces con armadura negra que se acercaban.

Él sólo los miró.

-Ryuga, queda arrestado-dijo.

La juez Tategami se alarmó: -¿De que le acusan?-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Ryuga.

-Asesinato-dijo.

Ella solo lo volteo a ver con confusión y desconcertada.

En la academia en la zona de máxima seguridad estaba entrando el Juez de justicia Ryo Hagane, acompañado por varios guardias. Insertaron un código a una puerta y se deslizó hacia arriba. En aquella habitación estaba Ryuga esposado y sentado.

-Ryuga-dijo entrando al cuarto.

-Señor-dijo parándose.

-¿Es cierto?-preguntó serio. La puerta se cerró.

-Soy inocente...-dijo mirando a los ojos a Ryo.

-El consejo dice que tiene pruebas irrefutables-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Usted...¿les cree?

-Te juzgará todo el tribunal. Una condena significaría la muerte.

-Usted les cree, señor...-dijo agachando la cabeza muy frustrado.

Ryo se le acercó y levantó su cabeza:

-Sólo necesito mirarte a los ojos para comprobarlo...-dijo mirándole a los ojos- Lamento habértelo preguntado...

-Yo no haría nada que deshonrara al consejo, señor...-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Usaré todos mis recursos, para averiguarlo...-dijo y se dio la vuelta haciendo que la puerta se abriera, Ryuga se sentó.

Pero antes de irse lo miró y le dijo:

-¿Has elegido ya a tu defensor?-preguntó.

-La juez Tategami-dijo seguro.

-¿Tategami?-preguntó sin confianza a la chica-¿Una juez de patrullas?

-En la academia era la mejor en interpretación de la ley. Confío en ella-dijo seguro.

-Todo saldrá a la luz en el juicio. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

-Señor, siento lo que ha ocurrido...

El juez de justicia sólo lo miro con una mirada que decía: "haré lo posible por ayudarte" y se retiró.

******Ya en el juicio******

-¡_Ryuga, NO!-_se mostraba en un video lo ocurrido.

-Rebobine-ordenó un juez.

-_¡Ryuga, NO!-_una y otra ves se mostraba lo ocurrido.

Ryuga miraba el video fijamente, su mirada no mostraba nada en absoluto. La juez Tategami miraba con espanto aquel video y miraba sin poder creerlo a Ryuga.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo la Juez superior Alessandra- El video que acaban de ver es una prueba evidente de que el acusado es culpable de los cargos. Etiqueten esto como prueba del pueblo A.

-Protesto, señoría-interrumpió Tategami-Este video es inadmisible como prueba. Si me lo permiten explicaré el por qué-dijo mirando al juez de justicia.

-Adelante-ordeno Ryo.

La juez Tategami se acercó a la juez Alessandra y dijo con unos papeles en las manos:

-Traigo una declaración jurada de Madoka Amano-dijo apuntando a la chica-La cadete Amano ha sido reconocida por todos sus instructores como una experta en gráficos digitales y audio visuales. La cadete a declarado que ese...video de vigilancia es de definición tan baja que no permite identificar debidamente al asesino-dirigió una mirada a Ryuga-Señoría-dijo acercándose al lugar del juez de justicia-sabemos que el traje del juez y su placa pueden perfectamente ser duplicados, y puesto que el video y el audio que nos han presentado, no pueden identificar al acusado de ningún modo...Reitero mi protesta de que ese video sea utilizado como prueba en este caso, y pido un sobre seguimiento.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. El juez de justicia Ryo pensó y después hablo:

-Se acepta la protesta-dijo muy serio recibiendo una mirada de desagrado de parte de Doji y una gran sonrisa de parte de la juez Tategami-El video es inadmisible-dijo.

Ella se acercó a Ryuga y este se encontraba más relajado.

-Admítelo, Ryuga-le susurro.

-¿El qué?-preguntó.

-Estás impresionado-dijo recibiendo una mirada de parte de él.

-Mucho-dijo con algo de orgullo.

-Me debes una-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Me veo obligada a dar una prueba de naturaleza critica-dijo Alessandra-Necesito el permiso del tribunal, para acceder a documentos de máximo secreto con la ayuda de la central del sistema.

-Puede proceder-dijo el juez de justicia.

-Central, ¿esta conectada?-preguntó.

-_Conectada, juez Alessandra._

_-_Central, quiero que acceda a la sección de armamento. Por favor describa como funciona el arma estándar de un juez: La justiciera-dijo y un holograma con la justiciera y sus partes aparecieron enfrente de ella.

-_La justiciera o Legislador 2º está codificada con el ADN del juez que utiliza el arma, a través del contacto con su piel y la empuñadura. Un sistema de seguridad infalible-_explicó.

-¿Sabías eso?-preguntó la juez Tategami a Ryuga en susurro.

-No-contestó.

-_Dicho ADN es comprobado en mis archivos médicos, y vuelve a ser comprobado cada vez que se carga el arma. Cuando una bala entra en la recamara y es disparada, el proyectil es etiquetado con ese mismo ADN -_explicó mostrando en el holograma como funcionaba.

-¡Juez de justicia!-le llamó la juez Tategami-¡La defensa no tenía conocimiento de esta información. Solicitamos...-fue interrumpida.

-Elyka-la interrumpió el juez de justicia-permita que la acusación acabe su exposición-le dijo.

Ella sólo se alejó de un poco y volvió con el acusado.

-Central-llamó Alessandra-Las balas que se recuperaron de los cuerpos de Zeo Abis y de Lily Jeymon, ¿estaban codificadas?-preguntó.

-_Si, juez Alessandra-_respondió-_todas tienen que serlo._

Elyka miraba con angustia a Ryuga.

-¿Y cuál fue el resultado...del ADN codificado en esas bala?-preguntó.

Ryuga miraba a Elyka con enojo, pero no hacia ella, él estaba a punto de estallar la ira contenida.

-_El ADN es, sin duda alguna, correspondiente al Juez Ryuga._

-¡MENTIRA! ¡LA PRUEBA HA SIDO FALSEADA! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO QUEBRANTÉ LA LEY! ¡YO SOY LA LEY!-estalló.

-No tenemos defensa-le dijo preocupada la chica.

-¡Tienes que creerme! Dime que confías en mi...´-la tomo de los hombros-¡DILO!-ella sólo lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada.

-Señoría-dijo Alessandra-La acusación a terminado.

El juez Ryo estaba sin creerlo, se agarraba la cabeza. No sabía que pasaría después. Ese crimen era de condena: La muerte...

**Aquí termina. Espero les guste.**

**Adiós.**

**:D**


	6. La Tierra Maldita

**Al fin tengo material para esta historia, hacia mucho que no actualizaba por aquí...y...bueno, quise hacerlo, como ya tenía la inspiración para hacerlo...a hacerlo entonces. Bien, sin más preámbulo...el fic.**

* * *

**El Juez Ryuga.**

**Capitulo 6°**

**"La Tierra Maldita"**

* * *

-El tribunal tiene que reunirse-dijo poniéndose de pie Doji con cierto coraje y enfado, golpeando en martillo dos veces, volviendo a sentarse luego de eso.

...

El juez de justicia Ryo Hagane y su sucesor Doji estaban caminando por entre una columnas en el área de jueces de mayor cargo, cerca de un patio que había allí.

-¿Qué he hecho..., cómo he podido volver a equivocarme? Ryuga-dijo con algo de frustración, enfado y angustia por la situación actual, parando a la vez su andar-. Ambos somos unos homicidas...-giró un poco la cabeza a ver a Doji, el cual estaba tras él-, pero esta vez me resultará imposible encubrirlo.

-Juez Ryo-dijo Doji acercándose un poco más a él, hablándole por sobre el hombro-. Enterramos todas la pruebas del proyecto Janos hace ya nueve años junto con Ryuto y todas sus víctimas. Nadie descubrirá su implicación.

-Los medios de comunicación saben lo unido que estoy a Ryuga. Indagarán hasta que la verdad salga a la luz, será la excusa perfecta para hundir el pobre gobierno que mantenemos...-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Pero sus motivos fueron puros. Creyó que Ryuga era distinto, por eso lo dejó vivir aquella vez-le recordó con cierto propósito y una mirada extraña.

-Un error...que podría acabar con el sistema judicial...-luego de sus palabras, hubo gran silencio en los dos.

Doji se alejó un poco de él, se dio la vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos pensativo. Luego volteó a mirar a la espalda de Ryo, y dijo:

-Hay una solución, juez Ryo-Ryo volteó a verlo-. Una salida honorable...la larga caminata...

Ryo lo miró con angustia fijamente a los ojos.

-Es una sentencia de muerte, juez Doji. La mía...

-Si usted se retira tendrá la posibilidad de salvarle la vida a Ryuga-hizo entonces una sonrisa de malicia-. Ese...gran detalle hará que el proyecto permanezca en secreto.

...

El martillo del tribunal se bajó golpeando una base. Todos ya se encontraban de nuevo en el juicio. Frente al tribunal, firme y atento estaba Ryuga.

-Este tribunal, después de una larga deliberación, declara a el juez Ryuga...culpable de asesinato-dijo uno de los jueces de mayor cargo y parte del tribunal.

Al oír esas palabras la juez Tategami bajo la cabeza ocultando en su cara toda la tristeza y frustración que sentía en ese momento. No había conseguido sacar libre a Ryuga, eso la molestaba con ella misma, sentía que le había fallado, se sentía inútil, él había confiado en ella y le falló. También los cadetes que estaban en el publico se llenaron de angustia, más aún la cadete Amano, parecía que su esfuerzo no había servido, de todos modos, sacaron culpable a Ryuga, eso la entristeció muchísimo. Por otro lado Ryuga sentía injusticia, estaba con una expresión fría y sentía mucho desprecio en ese momento. Miraba fijamente a Doji con todo su desprecio. No le agradaba nada ese tipo, le daba mala espina.

-Ryuga-le llamó desde el tribunal, poniéndose de pie el juez de justicia Ryo-, supongo que eres consciente de que la ley sólo pone una pena por tu crimen...la muerte-trató de sonar lo más duro que su corazón destrozado le permitía en ese momento tan angustioso, miraba a los ojos a Ryuga-. Sin embargo, según una antigua costumbre...debe acatarse la ultima orden del juez de justicia del tribunal. Así, pues...-hizo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos para mirar a todos los presentes, y reanudó-...Ceso en mi cargo...-dijo con todo el dolor de su alama en ese momento paseando la vista por los ojos de cada uno, con los suyos en cristal.

-No puede ser...-decían quejándose algunos cadetes.

Ryuga estaba desconcertado por las palabras que acababa de oír. La juez Tategami no se lo creía, dirigió su mirada al Doji, quien estaba lo más tranquilo en ese momento.

-Antes de marcharme, para emprender mi largo camino por la tierra maldita, solicito a este tribunal-miró sus costados a los jueces a su derecha e izquierda- que respeten mi ultima petición...-dirigió su mirada a Ryuga, quien no evitó que sus ojos se le aguaran-Sean indulgentes con Ryuga en agradecimiento por su tiempo de servicio...

-Respetaremos su ultimo deseo-se puso de pie en ese momento mirando a Ryo, Doji-Juez de justicia Ryo.

Ryo pasó una mirada extraña por el rostro de Doji y bajó de su lugar.

-Ryuga-lo llamó con poder y autoridad Doji- Adelántese.

Ryuga obedeció sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hizo un paso largo y pie firme en el suelo, su bota derecha hizo eco en el lugar, su cara no mostraba más que desprecio y cierto odio hacia quien le habló en ese momento.

-La condena será: Cadena perpetua en la prisión de Spam, la cual será cumplida inmediatamente-se sintió poderoso al decir eso, parece que tenía a Ryuga en donde lo quería-, como estipula la ley...-fue interrumpido en ese momento por una voz femenina.

-¡Juez Doji!-se le oyó decir con coraje a Elyka-¡Este juicio ha sido una farsa! ¡Exijo una apelación!-le miró con todo su coraje a los ojos de Doji.

-¡Aceptará lo que el tribunal ha decidido, juez Tategami!-la reprendió enseguida con firmeza y dureza Doji.

Ella volteó a ver a Ryuga un momento con tristeza. Unas puestas de acero se abrieron dejando entrar a varios jueces, los cuales tomaron a Ryuga.

-Ryuga...lo siento...te he fallado...-le dijo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos en ese momento mientras veía como lo alejaban de ella.

Ryuga la miró y le dijo:

-Haz hecho lo que has podido...gracias...-no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar, pero antes dirigió su mirada una ultima vez a Doji, en esa mirada cargó más que odio y desprecio hacia el maldito.

-¡Llévense al traidor fuera de estos muros, que su armadura le sea retirada y también sus emblemas judiciales, y que su nombre sea borrado de nuestros corazones y de nuestras memorias para siempre!-ordenó mientras frente a la vista de todos, con la mayor deshonra le rasgaban las ropas a Ryuga, su placa, y todo emblema y escudo se le era arrancado y arrebatado, dejándolo solamente con su remera y pantalón. Pero no se movía, mucho menos oponía resistencia a aquel acto tan deshonroso. En sus manos y pies le habían puesto cadenas, finalmente lo llevaron fuera.

...

Una fila de jueces en el lado izquierdo y derecho alzando sus justicieras hacían puente, para que por el medio pasara aquel que siempre sería uno de los mejores jueces de justicia que hayan podido tener.

Ya vestido para la larga caminata por la tierra maldita, Ryo, vestía una una gabardina hasta sus tobillos color marrón oscuro.

-Que su nombre permanezca grabado en un lugar de honor-recitaba una chica de cabellos rubios con lágrimas en sus ojos desde una plataforma lata observando como Ryo caminaba por entre los jueces-Que lleve la ley a la que sirvió también a aquellos que no la tienen-al decir esas palabras unos cadetes de le acercaron y le entregaron un arma grande y potente, también le entregaron el libro de la ley en sus manos- Que su recuerdo permanezca en nuestro corazón...y en nuestra memoria...para siempre...-las grandes puertas de la academia se abrieron dejando ver una tierra desolada y sin vida, mejor dicho..."La tierra Maldita", tenía bien ganado su apelativo...

* * *

**Bueno...esto...yo...sólo espero que les haya gustado, quería hacerlo más largo pero ya me caigo del cansancio y quería de verdad subirlo hoy al capi, ya que la tengo bastante abandonada a esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
